The Untold Naruto Stories Exclamation Marks
by TUNSEM
Summary: The world of Naruto is about to change completely.For characters from other stories are coming.What is in store for our heroes?You must read to find out!
1. Preface

Preface

Have you ever wondered how 2 characters from 2 completely different series would react to one-another?

What would happen if two people people from two separate worlds fell in love?

What would you do if The person you cared most about were to change their destiny entirely?

Would the people around you be able to cope with everything?

Or would everything fall apart?

No matter what you do every choice comes with a consequence.

No matter how hard you try you may never be able to fix everything.

Thats just how life is.

You may not even get another chance to fix something.

But through all the tough times remember to all ways look on the bright side.

In the darkest of dark you may still find light.

Just look hard enough and follow that light no matter where it may take you.

Don't let life pass you by.

Even if you don't reach that light keep going.

It may even lead you to something just as good.

You will find your light someday.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

It was just another day in Konoha. But something was about to change everything forever.

"N-Naruto's coming this way!This is my chance!N-now I can finally tell him how I feel!"Hinata thinks to herself as Naruto walks in her direction.

Naruto sighs as he walks."Yet another boring day in Konoha.I bet nothing interesting is going to happen...**again**!"

"N-Naruto c-can I talk to you for a m-moment?"Hinata just barely mumbles out loud.

"Sure. What is it Hinata?"Naruto asks curiously.

"W-Well....I...umm...j-just wanted to s-say.....umm"

Hinata says staring at her feet and blushing.

Naruto looks around waiting for Hinata to finish.

"Who is that!?"

Naruto says as he sees a really beautiful looking girl.

"Hold on a moment Hinata!"

Naruto leaves Hinata while shes in mid-sentence.

"N-Naruto!?W-Where are you going?"Hinata watches Naruto head toward the mystery girl.

Naruto reaches the girl."H-Hey I'm Naruto. Whats your name?"

The beautiful girl looks at Naruto and blushes."My name is Angel. Nice to meet you."Naruto and Angel walk off talking about nothing in particular.

Leaving Hinata behind lonely and forgotten.

"N-Naruto?"Hinata mumbles as she watches him walk away.


	3. The Dance

The Dance

Hinata stares after Naruto and says nothing.

She turns around, walks away, and a single tear falls down her cheek.

She knows its over,

and that she may never get to tell him now.

Later that day.....

Tsunade calls a meeting for everyone in the village.

"OK a lot of genin have been asking for one, so I guess its OK to have one.

We will be having a dance this Saturday.

It is up to you to attend, we may even have a sing-off."

Tsunade gets down from the podium thing and walks away.

Naruto looks at Angel and blushes.

"Hey Angel, would you like to go with me?"

Angel looks at him.

"Why not?I'll be fun!"

Hinata hears their conversation and looks down.

"Why am I crying about this?

I can't compete with her."

Naruto sees Sasuke."Hey Sasuke!"

Naruto runs toward him.

"Guess what!I've got a date!"

Sasuke just looks at Naruto for a moment.

"Congratulations."

Sasuke says in a bored tone.

Naruto smiles.

"Now we just need to find **you** a date!"

Sasuke's eyes turn completely white as he glares at Naruto.

"No!Never, not in your life!"

Naruto ignores Sasuke's comment.

"How about Sakura?"

Sasuke glares at Naruto harder.


	4. Kiba's Help

Kiba's Help

Sasuke glared at Naruto more.

"Why do you think **I **would be interested in that pink-haired brat?!"

Naruto sneered at him."Because its obvious you like her!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"Sasuke turns and walks away in a he walked Sasuke mumbles to himself about how rediculous Naruto was being and that he had never even thought about Sakura and him in a relationship.

Naruto just rolls his eyes."He'll figure it out soon enough."

Hinata was walking home still upset that Naruto had blown her off like she wasnt even there!She wasnt even mumbling to herself knew she had no choice but to give up.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and saw Kiba trying to catch up."Kiba-kun?What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you upset and I thought that maybe I could cheer you up, so whats bothering you?"

"Its nothing."

"Has Neji been acting like a jerk again?"

"N-No."

"Then what is it?"

Hinata takes in a deep breath.".I-It's Naruto."

"What!Not this again!Hinata, if you ask me I think you deserve better than him, he barely even knows you exist!"Kiba exclaims."How about this!I'll be your date to the dance so you wont have to be alone!"

"N-no go with who you want to go with.I'm probably just going to be depressed the whole time.I'd just be wasting your time."Hinata mumbles.

"Actually I wasnt planning on going.I just dont like to see my team mates upset about something."Kiba smiles.

"Thanks Kiba"


	5. Naruto's Plan

Naruto's Plan

The next day...

Naruto walking around Konoha thinks to himself."OK how am I going to get Sasuke to go out with Sakura?I wonder if I could somehow make it so Sakura is a damsel in distress for awhile so that Sasuke will realize how he feels by saving her, but what could I use to put Sakura in danger without killing myself in the process?"

Naruto ponders this for a few more hours.

Meanwhile....

"Tsunade!Can you please help me out a little!The pig is trying to destroy Konoha **again**!"Shizune screams as she aims her machine gun at Tonton, their pet pig who is about to use a ray gun on Tsunade.

"Not now Shizune!I'm trying to make sure we don't go into a war with Suna. Gaara wants to go on yet another killing rampage!"Tsunade says as she throws Tonton out the window.

Shizune jumps out the window after Tonton, and lands on Temari and Kankuro.

"What the hell!"Temari and Kankuro scream as Shizune runs off."How rude!She lands on us and doesn't even **apologize**!"

Meanwhile.....

"Hinata. I hear your going to that dance with one of your teammates. Which one?"hiashi asks Hinata as she goes into the kitchen.

"I'm going with kiba."Hinata mumbles as she starts to fix lunch.

"**You mean that flea-bagged mongrel of a ninja!?**"Hiashi screams at Hinata's reply.

"Father we're just going as friends. Kiba just didn't want me to stay home and be upset."Hinata says as she sets down a sandwich for her father.

"And why exactly would you be upset?"Hiashi questions."Father, I don't think thats any of your business."Hinata leaves the house without another word.

Meanwhile......

Naruto screams:"Ive got it!The most perfect plan on getting Sasuke to save and fall in love with Sakura!But first ill need to bug him about it for a few more days to see if he really does like her."Naruto smiles evilly as he walks home.

The next day....

"Hey Sasuke!"Naruto yells as he sees Sasuke walking by."I dont get why your denying that you like Sakura.I mean shes really cute and pretty nice too!Or is it just because your embarased to admit to something like that?"

"Me, embarrased?No way!I have **no** interest in her whatsoever!"Sasuke snaps back.

"Sure you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Naruto when I say I dont I mean **I dont!**"Sasuke yelled

"OK fine be that way!But we'll see sooner or later whether you truly mean this or not."Naruto smiles and walks away. "And what do you mean by that?"Sasuke asks Naruto before hes out of earshot. "Oh nothing!Dont you worry your pretty little head about it."Naruto smirks and leaves.

Meanwhile.....

Hinata leaves the house trying not to think about how shes still upset about never felt this down almost felt like someone just stabbed her heart with a though she felt so down she still tried to smile even when she saw Naruto, even though she knew she was failing more and more each time she saw him.

"Hey Hinata, why so down?"It was Sakura who seemed very concerned why Hinata was so upset. "Huh?Oh....nothing.I'm just kinda lost in thought y'know."Hinata hesitated with her was trying not to sound depressed, or have to explain herself to Sakura, because she didnt want to burst out crying right in front of her especially not in public where everyone could see her. "Well...I should be going....i need to...uh....train with Kiba and Shino."She stuttered with her lame excuse and quickly ran off.

"Huh well thats weird.I would have thought she would be depressed about Naruto having a I guess shes either really strong or we really were wrong about hinata liking Naruto."Sakura said as she watched Hinata run off.

Later on Sakura starrted roaming through the park aimlessly thinking about how everything was becoming more and more strange around the village: Naruto has a girlfriend, Hinata doesnt seem as upset as she should be, toton is trying to kill Tsunade and Shizune......She trailed off as she heard a distant was charging but she wasnt sure what.


End file.
